


D'un Scamander à un autre

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diagon Alley, Friendship, Hufflepuff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Quelque part sur le Chemin de Traverse, une petite boutique attend tranquillement ses prochains auteurs remplis de talents.
Kudos: 1





	D'un Scamander à un autre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages de J.K Rowling lui appartiennent, les autres sont miens.
> 
> Note : OS écrit initialement pour un concours sur HPF en 2018. Les contraintes étaient les suivantes : écrire un OS de 1000 mots minimum dont la totalité de l'action se passe sur le Chemin de Traverse (et/ou l'allée des embrumes), inclure une rencontre entre deux commerçants ; dans la situation que vous voulez : sympathie, concurrence, réunion de le guilde des commerçants, entraide …
> 
> Note bis : Mon OS est assez court mais c'est l'occasion pour moi de vous présenter Hailey Worme, une de mes OC.

Avec un demi-sourire, Hailey observe le dernier venu quitter les lieux en claquant la porte. Il est le troisième sorcier, depuis le début de la matinée, à ressortir en pestant contre le gérant. C'est un phénomène courant, presque quotidien, auquel la jeune femme a fini par s'habituer au fil des ans. À chaque fois, c'est la même chose, quelqu'un entre avec l'espoir de voir son livre être sélectionné pour agrandir les rangs de la maison d'édition _Obscurus Books_ et s'en va avec une déception immense. Plusieurs apprentis écrivains ont déjà menacé d'aller chez le concurrent, ce qui a bien fait rire le propriétaire qui leur a volontiers donné les adresses des autres éditeurs.

Si Augustus Worme est connu pour sa recherche de la qualité littéraire, il est surtout l'homme qui a commencé comme un simple employé. À sa sortie de Poudlard, après des années catastrophiques où il préférait la compagnie des ouvrages à celle de ses camarades, le jeune Serpentard s'imaginait travailler entouré de livres. Sauf que ce n'était pas l'avis familial, son père ayant pour ambition de faire de lui un briseur de sorts afin de redorer le blason des Worme et d'effacer l'humiliation d'avoir eu un premier fils cracmol. Le plus jeune portait ainsi sur ses épaules le poids du regard des autres et n'avait pas le droit d'exprimer son opinion.

Lorsqu'il devint plus qu'évident qu'il ne maîtrisait pas assez de sortilèges pour suivre sa formation sans blesser ses équipiers, Augustus fit ses valises pour prendre une chambre sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'ambiance animée et merveilleusement magique l'avait frappé, plus que pendant toutes ces veilles de rentrée passées à acheter le nécessaire pour Poudlard. Il ressentait au fond de lui ce besoin viscéral d'appartenir à ce monde fou et de se replonger dans sa passion, sans personne pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et pour lui ordonner de suivre une voie qui n'était pas la sienne.

Encore timide et inexpérimenté dans le monde du travail, l'ancien Serpentard avait postulé à différentes librairies avant de remarquer qu'une maison d'édition recherchait un employé. Ce n'était pas exactement ce dont il rêvait mais il ne laissa pas cette chance lui filer entre les doigts, proposant sa candidature. Moins de trois jours plus tard, Augustus Worme appartenait enfin à _Obscurus Books_ , sans savoir que quelques années plus tard, il en deviendrait le patron. Et qu'il serait intraitable vis-à-vis des auteurs qui voulaient absolument son approbation.

Bien sûr, le temps passe et Augustus a conscience de son âge. La centaine a déjà été franchie, le poids des ans alourdit sa silhouette. Il n'est plus aussi vif qu'avant, il ne court plus derrière les livres qui s'envolent d'une étagère à une autre. Son fils l'aide régulièrement, le remplaçant même lorsqu'il ne peut pas ouvrir la boutique parce que la fatigue est trop importante. Et lorsque les vacances arrivent à Poudlard, c'est sa petite-fille, Hailey, qui prend le relais, toujours prête à accueillir les auteurs qui cherchent à se faire connaître et à donner un petit coup de neuf à l'endroit.

Le rez-de-chaussée est meublé joliment, avec un bureau d'accueil à la droite de l'entrée et plusieurs tables pour faire salon de thé pendant l'attente. C'est Hailey qui a proposé à Augustus un petit coin où boire et déguster quelques gourmandises, y voyant là une manière d'adoucir un peu la journée de ceux qui tentent leur chance à _Obscurus Books_. Des formulaires sont bien visibles sur le bureau et seuls les candidats les plus convaincants découvrent la pièce à l'étage, là où le propriétaire fait passer des entretiens, au milieu de bibliothèques qui regorgent d'ouvrages variés.

Augustus paraît enfin, acceptant la tasse de thé que lui tend sa petite-fille. La joie de vivre d'Hailey est un rayon de soleil pour le vieil homme et il apprécie plus que tout sa présence. Elle est souvent de bonne humeur et ses anecdotes sur Poudlard lui rappellent sa propre jeunesse à l'école des sorciers. Contrairement à lui, la jeune femme n'a pas connu d'époque sombre, elle est d'une génération où les mages noirs ne sont que des noms dans des livres d'histoire et il préfère la savoir en sécurité que d'imaginer ce qu'elle aurait pu vivre sous la puissance de Grindelwald ou Voldemort.

La porte qui s'ouvre brise le fil de ses pensées et il jette un coup d'œil vers l'entrée. Il croit voir un fantôme, l'espace de quelques secondes, face à un jeune sorcier portant une écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, avec des cheveux blonds indomptés et un sourire timide. Pour Augustus, il s'agit presque d'un souvenir vivant tant le nouveau venu est semblable à un jeune homme avec qui il a travaillé par le passé. La situation est presque la même, cet inconnu tient dans ses mains un livre qu'il n'ose pas montrer.

« Lorcan ! s'exclame Hailey en se levant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Lysander a voulu m'entraîner dans la boutique de Quidditch, répond le jeune Poufsouffle. J'ai préféré suivre le conseil d'Hermione, elle m'a dit que je trouverais peut-être mon bonheur ici. »

Augustus observe les deux jeunes gens dans le silence. Sa petite-fille réagit rapidement, lui présentant son camarade, Lorcan Scamander, arrière-petit-fils du très célèbre Newt Scamander.

« J'ai connu votre arrière-grand-père, jeune homme, déclare le vieux sorcier avec un sourire ému. Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup.

— C'est ce que tout le monde me dit, réplique Lorcan avec gentillesse. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de physique, je doute d'avoir son talent pour l'écriture.

— Tu plaisantes j'espère, intervient Hailey en haussant les sourcils. »

Elle se tourne vers son grand-père avec une expression de contentement.

« Lorcan prépare un traité sur certaines créatures magiques. J'ai déjà lu certains extraits, il est vraiment très doué. »

Le jeune homme concerné passe une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise. Il n'aime pas être mis en avant de cette manière et l'insistance dans le regard de sa camarade approfondit ce sentiment. Il hésite entre prendre ses jambes à son cou et faire comme s'il n'était jamais entré chez _Obscurus Books_ mais l'arrivée de son frère jumeau, Lysander, ne fait qu'empirer la situation.

« Te voilà ! On te cherchait partout ! »

Hailey retient un rire face à l'air blasé de Lorcan, encore plus en remarquant que les parents des jumeaux sont à l'extérieur, un peu soucieux. Ils ne sont d'ailleurs pas seuls, accompagnés par Hannah Abbot, la nouvelle gérante du Chaudron Baveur. Cette dernière entre dans la boutique, saluant Augustus avec beaucoup de chaleur. Ils échangent quelques mots sur le prochain magasin qui prendra la place de celui de Florian Fortarôme, discutant presque comme deux vieux amis. Hannah reporte ensuite son attention sur les jeunes sorciers.

« Heureusement qu'Hermione a parlé à tes parents, ils croyaient que tu avais été enlevé.

— Ils ont tendance à aller toujours trop loin dans ses suppositions, soupire le jeune homme. Je m'excuse que vous ayez été dérangée, vous avez sûrement autre chose à faire.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est toujours agréable de passer un peu de temps avec d'anciens camarades. »

Elle salue à nouveau Augustus, adresse un sourire à Hailey puis quitte les lieux. Le propriétaire de la boutique s'avance vers Lorcan et lui tend une main.

« Alors ce livre ? »

Scellant peut-être son avenir, le fils de Luna confie son précieux manuscrit à celui qui a permis à son arrière-grand-père d'être célèbre à Poudlard. Comme quoi tout est possible dans une petite boutique du Chemin de Traverse.


End file.
